Oka Ruto vs Sans
Oka Ruto vs Sans is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-fourth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 9! Yanderetale vs Undertale! Can the mysterious occult club leader beat Sans at his own game? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight I can't stop thinking about that boy...I think he cast a hex on me... Oka trudged towards the Occult Club room. They had been working so hard on their summons, but they were closer than ever before now. With the mysterious cheese found in the nearby room... It gave off a weird vibe, and knowing the mouse would one day leave its hole to get the cheese, that just filled her with determination! They retrieved the cheese and attempted to summon but by the time they got around to it yesterday, the moon was out of position. Oka held the cheese, and entered the Occult room. She noticed something strange- even for the Occult club. The skull on the desk now had a glowing eye. Yes! ''This was the breakthrough they had been looking for! The rest of the club joined Oka, and together they engaged in a ritual to summon whatever was on the other side. They gathered other artefacts; mysterious bones and began their ritual. The room began shaking, and several members began panicking. "N-No! S-stay... strong!" Oka instructed her allies. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the shaking stopped, and a skeleton stood in the room. Sans looked around- what the hell happened there? And, where was he now? He looked around, spotting multiple unknown people. He immediately turned to the most fearful looking one; Daku Atsu. "''It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." ''He then manipulated the bones of four members, somehow unable to manipulate Oka. The rest of the club were bashed against the walls, before being smashed to the floor. Sans then looked directly at Oka, but it was the girl who spoke next: "... I've been expecting you... you're here to kill me, right? ... I knew this day would come... but... just so you know... I won't go down without a fight." She then summoned three Gaster Blasters behind her, aiming at Sans. Sans did the same, meeting her like for like. They both fired at the same time... '''Here we go! ' The blasters did a real number on the Occult Club room, the walls shattered and the corpses all flew to a side. Oka glared at Sans, who had jumped into the corridor. The two traded Gaster Blaster fire down the halls, levelling the walls and doors, but somehow not alarming the students/teachers. Oka summoned more Gaster Blasters behind Sans, firing at him, but he dodged again. He then teleported himself behind Oka, attempting to blindside her, but Oka used the teleport herself, appearing in a favourable position on top of the stairs. Sans grabbed at her telekinetically, but she summoned a Gaster Blaster before him and forced him to reconsider this action. The blaster tore through the walls and revealed a Faculty Room. All the teachers were quite surprised to see Sans, especially when he was fighting one of their students. Suddenly, Sans teleported the corpse of the Occult Club before them, hurling the bodies at Oka. "HOW COULD YOU?" one of the teachers cried. Another one shared the horror, crying out "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" before taking off after Sans. He manipulated their movements, hurling them where Oka stood, but she countered by teleporting the bodies outside. "I always thought I was supposed to be lonely..." Oka began, sidestepping an attack by Sans. She then threw a bone out at Sans, who caught it and dropped it so a side. He then summoned a Gaster Blaster, which Oka countered with a teleport, moving the weapon away from the battle. "But then I met them..." Oka continued. Sans cared little for what Oka was saying, and he still struggled to combat her, throwing several bones at her, this time knocking her back a foot. "Shin... Supana... Kokuma... Chojo... Daku...." Sans teleported the pair on to the roof, and he immediately tried his luck with a Gaster Blaster. Oka summoned one to knock into Sans', setting it off course and firing at the gymnasium instead. "I thought they had shown me the world isn't such a dark and lonely place..." Oka threw several bones at Sans, who blocked them with ease. He grabbed a hold of Oka, who managed to free herself with a Gaster Blaster, distracting Sans long enough. "You took them away from me... ...Imagine what I will take from you!" she said, summoning more Gaster Blasters, but this time being outflanked by Sans, who teleported behind and smashed her in the back with a bone. Oka fell on her knees, gritting her teeth before concluding she would need all the powers of the Occult to defeat Sans. She began summoning, and a dark cloud surrounded her. Sans tried to intervene, throwing bones into the fray and hearing some kind of collision. When the cloud settled, he saw what Oka had done. She had summoned the hands! Sans desperately tried to destroy her with Gaster Blasters, but it was to no avail; Oka's demon hands had ripped the blasters to shreds. Sans tried to escape the roof, but Oka grabbed him telekinetically. The hands came closer... and closer... Sans attempted more Gaster Blasters, but Oka was ready. She blocked them with walls of bones, surrounding Sans with all her powers. She then directed the hands as they tore him limb from limb. The bones scattered into the fountain area, scaring the crap out of Senpai, but not doing much else. Oka allowed the demons to leave her body, as she knelt before where Sans once stood. She watched Senpai rush through the school gates, dreamily following him with her eyes until he was out of sight. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Oka Ruto!Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Magic Duel Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights